


Bright Darkness

by legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Changkyun has magic, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Crushes, No Angst, They know each other, changki rise, for some reason No.Mercy inspired the magic, gonna be that writer who creates an AU and never writes more for it, hinted backstory but it's non-existent, it goes from comedy to fluff to cheese, the brightest emo boy gets magic accordingly, the end is so cheesy as is the title and everything omg, they are probably teenagers, they are so dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Chankyun is Gifted.Kihyun finds out.They are cute and in love.





	Bright Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Changkyun is an emo boy with the brightest smile, so I will give him magic accordingly.

  


  


Changkyun had just pulled his shirt over his head when Kihyun barged into his room with a cheerful, “Changkyunnieee, I'm coming in!”

 

They both froze, Changkyun, with his back bared to Kihyun, stared over his shoulder in horror at his hyung, while Kihyun backtracked out of the room with a muffled, “SKIN! SORRY!” and slammed the door shut again.

 

After a few seconds Changkyun unfroze and pulled his shirt back on, panic mode activated. Kihyun squatted down outside, face red between his hands, trying to dispel the memory of the expanse of skin he just laid eyes on, when he realized _what_ he just saw.

 

“Wait a minute.”

 

Kihyun jumped back on his feet and wrenched the door open to the strange déjà-vu of Changkyun once again staring over his shoulder at him in panic, though this time the younger boy had a backpack in his hand and was halfway out of the window.

 

“Changkyun, no!”

 

“No, this is definitely better this way!”

 

“Changkyun wait, explain to-”

 

“There's nothing to explain, hyung, you didn't see anything-!”

 

“But I did, Changkyun, get back here!”

 

“Nope, you saw _nothing_ -!”

 

Kihyun threw himself across the room and dragged Changkyun away from the window, the backpack falling away. The boys fell onto the carpet in a tangle of limbs, Changkyun trying to wrench himself free and Kihyun not letting him.

 

At some point Changkyun found himself on his butt facing Kihyun, scooting a bit away from the older who was sitting in front of him on his knees, a wide grin on his face, looking way too excited, to Changkyun's mortification.

 

They sat like this for a few moments.

 

“Changkyunnie...” Kihyun began.

 

“No.”

 

“But you are-”

 

“No I'm not.”

 

“But I saw, you are Gifted!”

 

“No I'm not, and you also didn't see anything!”

 

Kihyun pouted.

 

Changkyun swallowed.

 

Kihyun continued to pout.

 

“Hyung no-”

 

Kihyun pushed forward into Changkyun's space, pout intensifying, and Changkyun felt his ears heating up.

 

“I, I…” the younger boy swallowed again, “I, I can do almost nothing,” he pushed out.

 

Kihyun frowned but pulled back to let Changkyun breathe.

 

“But the mark is covering your entire back, doesn't that mean that you have a lot of power?”

 

Changkyun huffed a small laugh.

 

“No, that's the general misconception. Every Gifted has a huge mark somewhere on their body, it's really not a gauge for talent.”

 

“I see.” Kihyun looked at him, calculating.

 

“But you can do _something_.”

 

Changkyun groaned.

 

“Come on, Changkyunnie, that's so cool, what is it that you can do?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“You're lying!”

 

“Nothing special!”

 

“But _something_!”

 

Kihyun was grinning again, looking so much like the young boy he actually is, and Changkyun both loved and hated that smile directed at him, because it put expectations on him and he hated expectations. He looked at the ground between them.

 

It was quiet again for a few moments, the tension in the room noticeable, until-

 

“Do you… Do you simply don't want to show _me?”_

 

Changkyun's head snapped up to look at Kihyun's crestfallen expression.

 

“N-no, no, that's not it, of course not!”

 

“But I've made you uncomfortable, right? I just pushed and pushed and didn't think about your feeling and reasons and-”

 

Kihyun was the one looking at the ground now, seeming so small and Changkyun hated _that_ even more.

 

“No, hyung, I'm, I'm glad that _you're_ the one who found out!”

 

Kihyun peeked behind his bangs at Changkyun, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The younger boy felt his heart trip a few times, because he was clearly being played, but it still affected him to see his hyung like that.

 

“I, I… I rather you're the one who got to see my m-mark. You're, you're not making me uncomfortable.”

 

Changkyun's voice got smaller and smaller towards the end, as Kihyun slowly leaned back in again, eyes locked onto the younger one's.

 

“Really?” he asked with a soft voice, pulling at Changkyun's tripping heart.

 

“Y-yeah. Promise.”

 

Kihyun smiled, a smaller one than before but no less intense, though this time it calmed Changkyun's poor heart.

 

“Then I'm glad.”

 

Changkyun nodded mutely, glanced at his window and then back at Kihyun, and slowly sat up straight. Kihyun leaned back, still on his knees, face lighting up in hope. Changkyun attempted to frown at him, but it turned more into a grimace, so he crossed his legs and tried to concentrate.

 

“It's…it's really not that special, really, it's probably the most basic thing anyone with a Gift as mine can do, so…”

 

“I don't mind. It's still special because it's Changkyunnie.”

 

Kihyun grinned as Changkyun started to cough in order to battle his blush.

 

“Okay, so, my Gift is… Like, I can do stuff with darkness.”

 

Changkyun risked a glance at Kihyun's face, finding him looking confused, and clarified, “Like, with shadows and stuff.”

 

“Oh okay, cool.”

 

“Yeah, so…”

 

Changkyun breathed in and out and then pointed to Kihyun's legs where a shadow was formed from the sun. He took another breath and slowly pulled the shadow away from the carpet into his hand, cutting it off and forming a small ball. Immediately a new one formed but he still held a piece of shadow into his hand which Kihyun was open-mouthed staring at.

 

Changkyun pulled a few more shadows from across the room, from his own clothes and Kihyun's. Kihyun at some point held his hand out to make a shadow and watched delighted how Changkyun pulled the shape of his hand into the growing black mass.

 

“Yeah, that's one thing I can do.”

 

Kihyun didn't seem disturbed or disgusted, he was that focused on what Changkyun was doing. It calmed Changkyun once again that Kihyun didn't find it weird or creepy. It gave him courage to show him something else that he could do.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I, I can show you something else too.”

 

Kihyun's smile widened and he glanced at Changkyun from where he was still focused on the black ball.

 

“Yeah?“

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kihyun chuckled, “What is it?”

 

Changkyun floundered a bit, looking at the window again, before visibly steeling himself.

 

“Okay, for this, I think, ah, hyung, you should look at me.”

 

Kihyun did as he was told, staring at Changkyun with that smile still on his face and Changkyun kept stuttering.

 

“Y-yeah, okay, so, I've got a ball of darkness in my hand now, yeah, and, and, there has to be a way to use that, right?”

 

He paused and stared into Kihyun's eyes until the older humoured him and nodded.

 

“Right. Okay. So, keep your eyes on me, hyung.”

 

Changkyun's hands trembled slightly but he hoped that Kihyun wouldn’t notice.  

 

Changkyun once again took a deep breath and enclosed the black mass in his hands. He concentrated and _pushed_.

 

The accumulated shadows immediately filled the entire room, creating a black space of darkness around the two boys, dark enough to not be able to see anything. Changkyun heard Kihyun inhaling sharply.

 

“There where’s darkness, there is also light, right?”

 

Changkyun opened his hands the tiniest bit, and blinding rays of light escaped his fingers and pierced through the darkness. In the shimmer of one ray their faces were illuminated and Kihyun stared at him with undisguised awe.

 

“That's…that's what I can do.”

 

“Changkyun…” Kihyun breathed out, eyes glittering in the bright light. “Changkyun, this is beautiful.”

 

Changkyun felt for the first time since Kihyun barged into his room a smile grow on his face, small and happy, and it widened when Kihyun smiled back.

 

He turned his hands a bit to make some more light and a bit less light appear, watching the shadows chase each other on Kihyun's face that was suddenly very close to his.

 

Kihyun leaned over on his hands, his body blocking a particular wide beam of light, and softly pressed his lips to Changkyun's.

 

They stayed like this, Changkyun closing his eyes and trying to reciprocate in the chaste kiss, until Kihyun pulled back and his smile was as blinding as the light.

 

“You’re beautiful too, Changkyun.”

 

(“So I guess, I exchange light with darkness. I accumulate darkness and expel it and replace the light with it, and the light goes into my hands.”

“But is that really how it works?”

“I have no clue, don't try to explain magic, hyung.”)

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> More cheese from me coming up:  
> So I (finally) watched No.Mercy and I know Kihyun as this bright personality, but he’s so tense and dark during the show, so it’s kinda like light hidden by darkness and that cheese inspired this fic kinda (even though Changkyun is the one with magic, don't even ask.)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
